


Pants Required At All Times

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B about John dealing with Sherlock during a heat wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants Required At All Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A birthday present for AGirloftheSouth who is in a much warmer climate. Since it's her gift I got a little silly with the London weather facts. Not betaed so please forgive any mistakes.

John sat in his chair reading, thankful he was about to start a break. Working six days straight wasn’t easy in a heat wave.  Of course Sherlock had decided to experiment on their portable air conditioner two days earlier.  John had promptly used Sherlock’s credit card to order another and was glad the old fans still worked.

 

Sherlock came into the room clad only in a sheet. It was nothing out of the ordinary really. No, the surprise came when he threw himself upon the sofa and flung open said sheet.

 

“Sherlock did you happen to forget something?” John inquired.

 

“Nope,” the detective answered, a definitive pop given to the letter ‘p’.

 

“We had an agreement.”

 

“An agreement is unanimity of opinion between at least two people John,” Sherlock lectured. “That conversation consisted of you declaring pants were required at all times while I remained silent. Besides it’s far too warm to wear any clothing.”

 

“Go take a cold shower then.”

 

“I don’t want to take a shower.  I’m comfortable as I am.”

 

Sherlock began to rub sensuously against the cotton material, making the doctor think of a lazy spoiled cat. John’s breathing stopped as the two men looked at each other. Cheeky grin on his face, Sherlock started for their bedroom. John followed, his eyes fixed on the detective’s backside.


End file.
